


Vividness

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromachologist Draco Malfoy, Digital Art, Friendship/Love, H/D Career Fair 2017, Herbal Apothecary Owner Harry Potter, M/M, Romance, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: After weeks of research and trying to perfect a particular fragrance, Draco thinks he's foundthe onefor his friend. Everything damn thing about this formula reminds Draco of Harry Potter. Little does he know that when Harry smells the fragrance, it brings out all of the things Harry associates with Draco. Funny how things work.





	Vividness

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt [#211](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LiaSm8GWFLsDD8KUOZmlTSHmhIMyFZzdqYNfB-25Khk/edit).
> 
> This prompt was such an interesting one to interpret artistically. I definitely went in a more looser and different route with this one, and had a lot of fun with it! I was definitely reminded why I love these boys so much...I love drawing them. :) I know they don't really have uniforms that explicitly identify their careers, but hey...let's just say that Draco writes a lot and likes to learn new things. And Harry happens to have space to collect a lot of things (that an apothecary would need). 
> 
> Can you find all the little easter eggs in this one? I hope you enjoy this piece. Cheers!

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hd_fanfair_mod/24662823/84600/84600_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hd_fanfair_mod/24662823/84856/84856_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/136186.html).


End file.
